untitled for now
by ObsidianStarlight2002
Summary: it is about a girl who gets tired of it all and wishes herself away o the goblin king
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark, hot, and misty night. The night was thick and stuffy. The night it self was an obsidian labyrinth that clouded the night sky, that only one star shown through the dark nest of clouds, and that star seemed otherworldly from any Karah had ever seen.  
  
Karah was a tall young woman around the age of twenty-one, she had long dark brown hair that always fought in deciding weather it wants to be dark brown or a midnight black, she had dark brown eyes that held their own battle of deciding weather or not to be brown or a dark obsidian black, to match the dark blue circle around her iris. Her skin was an olive tan, one of that who was born it the Mediterranean area, her face was sculpted to perfection, she had somewhat of a high cheek bones and thin lips, her nose came to a small point. Karah wore all black, she was considered abnormal and she was feared because she was Gothic. Her shirt had a silver luck dragon, and her pants had two silver swords going up the sides of her pant legs. She wore combat boots, and wore lots of necklaces, one was a dragon, and the other was a unicorn, her best friend gave her a necklace that looked like a burnt red orange, she had a hemp necklace that came down into a swirl that meant "Dark Warrior", she had a blue and black necklace that her cousin had given her, and a long sharp tooth of some kind of tooth, she always called it her "Saber Tooth". The rings she wore were a lot less, she had a thumb ring that was made from a sliver spoon, on her first finger on her right finger she wore a silver ring that had spirals and two different colored hearts, on her middle finger she wore an ahnk, one her other thumb she wore a Celtic band, on her first finger on her left finger she wore a Celtic knot, and on her middle finger she wore a Celtic ring. On her left arm she wore a dark blue watch, and on her other arm she wore a small dog caller, and two bracelets made out of yarn. She never went any where without her attire; she either wore all black or something close to it.  
  
As she walked through the darkness she spotted something white fly by. She stopped and looked to see where the white thing went. She knew that the white thing was a bird. With a sigh she continued on with her deathfully peaceful walk. When she made it back to her house that she shared with her friends, she quietly snuck in. She went upstairs to the fourth floor, which was completely hers and plopped down on the bed; with a deep sigh she closed her eyes. Everything was going wrong in her life; she wouldn't be surprised if she got struck by lightning.  
  
"Karah!!" a voice from down stairs called. "You have a phone call!!" with a heavy sigh Karah gets up and makes her way down stairs.  
  
"Okay.I got it!" Karah yelled to LeeAnn.  
  
"Hello?" she asked to the phone.  
  
"Hey Kar sup? Umm listen we need you to look after Gina and Loran." Her mom asked  
  
".But I have to work over at the museum all day tomorrow. I can't watch them any this week or the next."  
  
"Well we have no one else to look after them. So I'm sorry but you'll have to watch them."  
  
"But." (Dial tone) "Oh this is goanna be great." With that she hung the phone back on the receiver and turned to LeeAnn.  
  
"I take it that it didn't go well?"  
  
"No it didn't.I'm going to take another long walk.I'll be back in a few hours.maybe." with that Karah walked out side and headed toward the field. Once out in the field she looked up to the heavens and cried out.  
  
"I wish some one would take me away from all of this.RIGHT NOW!!!!" there was a low thunder in the distance. Karah looked around as a white owl flew by, then circled back around and landed in front of Karah. A swirl of smoke and glitter filled the air as Karah watched in amazement as the owl transformed from a bird to a man. The man wore black skintight pants, black ridding boots, a white poets shirt, black cape, and leather black gloves. His wild blond hair whirled around his well-sculpted face; he had high cheekbones, thin lips, and two mismatched eyes. One was ice blue the other and deep dark brown. A sly smile slipped across his thin lips, as he walked around Karah.  
  
Karah sighed and rolled her eyes "oh wow, it actually worked, why am I not surprised?" Karah turned to only walk straight into the man.  
  
"What do you want?" Karah yelled, the man smile only gets bigger. Karah rolls her eyes and tries to walk around the man but found very quickly that he had a strong hold on her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jareth.but you may call me King Jareth." With that Karah pulled away from his strong hold only to be jerked right back to him.  
  
"Listen.I'm not going to call you my lord or anything else.and you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"You will show me the proper respect.and what question?"  
  
"Oh but I am showing you all the proper respect you deserve.NONE.and my question was why you are here and what do you want?" Jaerth chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"You know very well why I'm here. You called for me. I came."  
  
"I didn't call for you.let me go." Karah again tries to pull away from the Goblin King but fails miserably.  
  
"I'm afraid my dear lady that you did.and it is time to go."  
  
"What? But." Karah stopped.she saw someone or something moving in the background.it was her friend Emily. Jareth began to look around; Karah immediately drew his attention back to her by delivering a very passionate kiss. The King stood dumfounded for a few minutes before kissing her back. The King fell to his knees.Emily had hit him in the back of the head with an iron rod. Karah relaxed.  
  
"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't get here in time." Karah exclaimed. Emily stepped up and hugged her friend.  
  
"Are you all right?" Emily asked pulling away.  
  
"Yes. I think." Emily was one of Karah's best friends. She was only a few inches shorter than Karah. She wore a deep blue shirt with black pants; her hair was a dark brown and was wavy, which came to her shoulders. The door flew open from the big mansion and six women came out, first was Hannah, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a white poets shirt and jeans. After Hannah was Lisa. Lisa was a short woman who was also Gothic. She has black hair and green eyes. She wore all black. Next to come is Heather. She is a tall woman with long brown hair and green eyes, she wore a tank top with a picture of Vegeta and Goku of Dragonball Z fighting, and green pants. Next was Sarah. She was a short woman with blue eyes and shoulder length curly blonde hair. She wore a red shirt and jeans. Next was LeeAnn she was a short young woman with short light brown hair. She has green sometimes-blue eyes. She wore a baby blue top with jeans. And Last was Amanda. Amanda was a tall woman with black long hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a green top with black pants. The six women came up all talking at once.  
  
"What happened.". "Is everyone all right?". "Who is that?"."What is going on?"."He was going to take Karah, but I stopped him"."where is he from?"."Who is he again?"."Is everyone here?"."Everyone SHUT-UP!!!!!!!" Karah yelled and the group went silent.  
  
"Okay.that's better. Now one at a time.please." Karah pleaded.  
  
"Who is he?" Hannah asked  
  
"His name is Jareth, or so he told me."  
  
"What is he doing here.and why?" LeeAnn asked  
  
"To take me away?"  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked  
  
"Because I accidentally wished myself away?"  
  
"Geese. How can anyone accidentally wish yourself away?" Heather asked  
  
"I don't know I just did."  
  
"Oh I see so this David Bowie look-a-like is Jareth, the Goblin King?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh this is great. We have a Fae here and he's got powers and he can kill us all.and you knocked him out.WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You do know he is going to be pissed off when he gets up?" Heather yelled at Emily.  
  
"Well what was I supposed ta do.he was going ta take Kar." Emily didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because the Goblin King began to get up. They all Backed away.  
  
"Who ever hit me is going to take a dive in the Bog of Eternal Stench." Jareth spat as he straightened his clothes. When he finally looked up he glared at Karah.  
  
"You and your little friends have caused me more than enough trouble for tonight. So lets go."  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere." Amanda stepped in front of Karah. The king smiled evilly and vanished. He reappeared behind Karah.  
  
"Hey, let me go!" when everyone turned around Karah and the King were gone. 


	2. To the Underground

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, well except for Karah. I'm really sorry about taking so long, but I have to get my grades up or no more writing. More chapters coming soon. Thanx for the review Redaura!!! Neways here it is the second chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: To the Underground  
  
Reappearing in a strange place Karah pushes the King away.  
  
"Where are we?" Karah asked still looking around at the new place in front of her. It seemed that she was in a castle, yes she was.. no it couldn't be.could it the place she read about when she was a child.  
  
"Where else would you be?" Jareth said letting Karah look around. As she looked around her anger was suddenly found. She turned around quickly, her anger clearly showing in her brown eyes.  
  
"Take me back now!!!!" Karah said almost yelling. Jareth just shook his head.  
  
"Come now, lets not start this again."  
  
"Oh lets.take me home."  
  
"But you are home, my dear."  
  
"Bullshit! Take me home, you son of a Bitch." Jareth rushed forward, pinning Karah up against the wall.  
  
"You my dear are trying my patience."  
  
"Let me go." Karah said as she struggled against him.  
  
"I have never struck a woman in my entire life, but you my dear will soon be the first." Karah stopped struggling.  
  
"Go to hell you son of a Bit." As the Goblin King narrowed his eyes, Karah disappeared. He then walked to his throne and sat. Never in his entire carrier as the Goblin King, had ever meet someone who matched his own bravery, pride fullness, and stubbornness, like this woman. He was really going to have hard time with this one. He could feel it. With that Jareth disappeared to his own room.  
  
Karah reappeared in a room with very little color. There was a bed with dark blue sheets, in the middle of the room there was a medium sized black table with four matching chairs around it. A dark wooden dresser was place fashionably against the far wall. An open door that looked like it leads into a bathroom. On the wall left to the bed there were balcony doors, which over viewed the Labyrinth. On the right side of the bed there was a small nightstand. And finally there were only two doors left, one had to be a closet, and the other.a way out. Karah ran to the first door, it was locked.  
  
"Shit!" Karah turns around leaning on the locked door. Her eyes finally resting on the balcony, 'that's it that's the way out.' Karah runs to the balcony doors opening them, she ran to the railing and looked over. It was a long way down, a very long way down. Looking over to the left she saw vines growing from the ground up.  
  
"If he won't take me back, I'll find my own way out." With that she crawled over the side of the balcony, found her footing and began climbing down. Half way down the vine covered wall something moved.  
  
"Oh this is great."  
  
Jareth walked out onto his balcony. He looks up to the sky and sighed. Leaning on the railing he looked over his Labyrinth. Meanwhile Karah felt the vines come alive, instead of getting caught in the monstrous vines she jumped. Something moved out of the corner of Jareth's eye. Looking over his breath caught in his chest. He immediately disappeared. Jareth reappeared just in time to catch the falling Karah, 'okay, why haven't I hit the ground yet?' looking down at the ground, she realized that someone had caught her, 'oh boy.I'm in trouble.' Karah looked up to see an irritated Goblin King starring back at her.  
  
Again I'm sorry it took so long to get the second chapter posted. Please send me reviews...Please. tell me what I'm doin wrong or right. 


	3. Big Trouble?

Disclaimer: like I said before me no own any of the characters except for Karah. Thanx for the reviews, me needs em. I'll try not ta slip back and forth in tenses. Newaz here it is the third chap.  
  
Chapter3: Big Trouble?  
  
The two disappeared onto Jareth's balcony. Letting Karah go, he took a deep breath.  
  
"What in the Underground were you thinking?" Jareth said keeping his voice calm, even though he was burning inside.  
  
"Well.anyplace is better than with you! I wont stay in a castle with an arrogant tight wearing King!!"  
  
"Oh.so you've noticed." Jareth says with a sly smile. Karah rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"In your dreams.besides you probably don't have anything down there." Karah laughed again. The King stood shocked. No one had ever dared to talk to him that way without getting a free trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench. The anger showed in his eyes, and Karah disappeared.  
  
Reappearing in her own room, she fell onto the bed and began laughing uncontrollably. Jareth produced a crystal and gazed in at the laughing Karah.  
  
(Laughing) "Now.I.I.know.how to.how to get rid.rid.of him.Works.(big sigh).Works like a charm." She then rolled over, trying her best to calm down. Jareth threw the crystal against the wall and cursed.  
  
"I'll get her." with that Jareth disappears.  
  
Aiain thanx for the reviews and so sorry this chap is so short. ObsidianStarlight 


	4. Why Me?

Disclaimer: Me no own any of the people, from the Labyrinth, well except for Karah. Newayz. Here it is the fourth chap.  
  
Chapter four: Why Me?  
  
The next morning Karah awoke, she felt more refreshed than what she did yesterday. Karah got up and took a quick shower, after the shower, she went to the dresser and got a pair of black jeans with silver embroidery on the sides, and a black top with a chaukrum with two sais behind it. She quickly got dressed. Stepping out into the empty hallway, Karah began her journey to find the arrogant King. The hallway was dark and the atmosphere seemed very damp, which wasn't unusual for a castle. There were torches on each sides of the wall, giving an eerie glow, which made a simple shadow an enemy waiting to pounce.  
  
Karah continued her journey, through the dark lilted hallway. After a few more minutes of searching, she stumbles upon a large wooden door with different designs forming the rim of the door, and in the middle an eerie picture of Goblins on a rampage, storming a castle, and behind them a tall man with solemn features ridding on a tall obsidic horse. Slowly Karah pushed the heavy door open to find a throne room. It was amazingly clean; she thought it would be at least a little messy, since after all he is the Goblin King. Karah walked in taking a seat on the throne. Karah was beginning to miss her friends.and she knew why too.  
  
~Flash back~ Ever since she was little she could always tell she was different, a lot different. She found out that she could perform majic. Not magic the type magians would use, but majic. Yes, I guess you could say it was a form of witchcraft; after all it is the highest you could go in sorcery. She lived her life alone, for fear of people. She feared that people would look at her and runaway, because of her majic. She continued until seventh grade, when she met her now best friend, Amanda (aka Gabrielle or gabby). She and Amanda shared a bound that was never seen before, they were more than best friends, and they were sisters in the arts of Majic. In eighth grade, their bound was even stronger, for in the midst of eighth grade Amanda had to move away to Florida. For reasons still unknown to Karah. Before Amanda left, Karah and Amanda made pat that they would form a plan to always be together. They decided to choose a carrier that they both loved and they would go to college together, they chose to become Archeologists, because they both loved to study the pasts of people long since dead, and they loved to travel. Together they made that dream reality.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Karah's concentration was broken by a booming voice suddenly materializing in the room.  
  
"What in the Underground do you think your doing?" the voice of the arrogant King announced.  
  
"Sitting.what else would I be doing?" Karah shot back. Jareth slowly began to creep forward. Karah froze; waiting for the attack, which never came, instead she only heard his arrogant voice.  
  
"I suggest you get up out of MY Throne!!" the king said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Only on one condition." Karah says smoothly and very sly. The king was taken back by the bravery that this young woman bestrode up on him. Taking a deep breath he sighed.  
  
"What?" Jareth said in a very tired and annoyed voice. Karah only smiled.  
  
"Bring my friend Emily down here." Was all she said.  
  
"What do I look like to you a genie?" The king asked angrily. Karah was about to speak but the rude king cut her off.  
  
"No.wait don't answer that." Karah couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny?"  
  
"You.you is what's funny." Karah laughed even harder at the sight of the King's angry look.  
  
"Why should I bring your friend down here, you've been nothing but trouble to me since you got here." He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then maybe you'll learn not to steal people away from their homes." Karah began laughing again.  
  
"Well maybe.oh never mind" he knew he would get an hours rest of peace if he didn't do what she said.  
  
"Listen Goblin King, either you bring my friend down here, or you can just send me back." "Out of the question." "I'm not finished!!" the king raises his eyebrow again. "Like I said you can either bring my friend down, send me back, or endure the nightmare of having me be your worst fear."  
  
"And just how would you be my worst fear, you are just an annoyance to me is all you've turned out to be." Karah glares at that statement.  
  
"For your information, your not the only one that can perform Majic." Karah said at a near shout, as she sat on the edge of the throne.  
  
"So you think you match my power? Well I'm sorry to bust your pretty little bubble luv, but your powers are not nearly as powerful as mine.I can't even sense your powers, so either your lying or your powers are to weak to be sensed."  
  
"I've learned to hide them." Karah said as she slowly rose.  
  
"Unlike you, I have powers not just magic tricks, but real majic."  
  
"You try my patience girl."  
  
"You have none!"  
  
"Very well, how bout you cool your heels in the dungeons!" with that said Karah disappeared, to only reappear in a dungeon cell.  
  
"Oh boy.me and my big mouth."  
  
Review: sorry it took so long to get the forth chap up. Please review.please. 


	5. The Dungeons

Disclaimer: I don not own any of these people, well except for Karah and her weird friends.  
Chapter 5: The Dungeons  
  
The cell that she was in was very dark; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.  
  
"He actually put me down here.How dare he!" with that Karah leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the cold stone floor. As she sat she didn't look at anything.she just stared off into space.  
  
Two hours later a goblin brought a tray of food and a goblet of water, the goblin sat the tray and goblet next to Karah, then left. Karah only looked at it, then drank the water slowly, thinking back to how she first met her friends.how she missed them. The moon outside was hypnotic, she sat back counting down the hours till twilight. With a sigh she closed her eyes as she laid down, slowly falling into a restless slumber.  
  
The sun slowly ran across Sarah's face, waking the sleeping woman. She sat up and stretched, yawning she moved to the bared window. She climbed up on the window sill, sitting she looked out, to only see a flat plain that stretched for miles. Another goblin came in with another tray of food and a goblet of water, the goblin placed them on the floor, picking up the other tray and goblet and leaving. Again Karah only drank the water. Lunch and dinner were the same; she would only drink the water leaving the food sit and spoil. Morning slowly rolled around. Karah awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall to her cell.  
  
Rolling over to face the wall, she tried to go back to sleep, but the sun shinned in her eyes. So she turned back over facing the cell door and once again tried to go back to sleep. The cell door opening only disturbed Karah; She chose to keep her eyes closed. Jareth walks into the room to see Karah lying with her back to the wall, and next to her he could see the trays of food, still full and untouched. Sighing he walked over to her unmoving form, kneeling he gently moves a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Come on Karah, I know your awake." The Goblin King then gently shook her. Kara's angry eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What do you want?" Karah said already annoyed.  
  
"Well, I've decided if you promise to behave and act like a lady, I will let out of this cell and back into your room." Jareth said with a proud look appearing up on his face. Karah just rolls her eyes, and laughs sarcastically.  
  
"In your dreams Goblin boy." With that Karah gets up and walks away to the other side of the cell, to look out a small cell wall.  
  
"Why do you insist on being so difficult? All I ask is that you act like a lady and behave, instead you choose to be a childish girl who wishes to stay in a cold damp cell." Karah keeps her eyes focused on an object out the window. With a sigh Jareth stands and walks behind Karah.  
  
"You put this upon your self.for your own sake think about what you just said, Karah. I'll give you until tonight to make your decision, if I were you, love, I would consider in taking my offer." With that said Jareth walks out, shutting the cell door behind him and disappearing into the darkness, leaving thinking Karah making her choice. 


End file.
